leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swain
}} Abilities (1 level)}} . On enemy champion takedowns, he regains an additional . |targeting = Carrion Renewal is a self-buff ability that triggers whenever Swain kills an enemy unit or assists in a champion kill. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *''Carrion Renewal'' will trigger if Swain lands the final blow on a structure such as a tower. |video=Swain_IVideo }} Swain commands Beatrice to the fly to the target location, where she remains for 4 seconds. |description2 = Beatrice will attack enemies within the area, prioritizing the target of Torment, other champions in range and then any target in range. Beatrice's attacks deal magic damage and . Beatrice deals double damage against minions. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = / |targeting='Decrepify' is a single-target tether ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the application of the ability. They will not remove or mitigate a tether already applied. |additional = *''Decrepify'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Swain's previous orders. |video=Swain QVideo }} Swain marks the target area. After a -second delay, talons grab onto enemy units within, dealing magic damage and them for a short duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = / |targeting='Nevermove' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video=Swain_WVideo }} Swain afflicts the target enemy with a curse that deals magic damage to them over 4 seconds, amplifying Swain's damage against them by 20% for the duration. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 625 |targeting = Torment is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the application of the ability. They will not remove or mitigate a DoT already applied. |video=Swain_EVideo |additional= }} Swain assumes the form of a demonic raven. During this time, up to 3 lesser ravens strike out each second to deal magic damage to nearby enemies, prioritizing champions. Each enemy can only be attacked by one raven at a time. |description2 = Swain heals himself for 15% of the ravens' damage dealt, quintupled to 75% against champions. |description3 = Ravenous Flock cannot select the same target twice in a row. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 25 |costtype = Mana Per Second + 5 Per Additional Second |range = |targeting = Ravenous Flock is a toggled ability with a persistent point blank auto-targeted component when active. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = *''Ravenous Flock'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Swain's previous orders. *''Ravenous Flock'' is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects and will persist throughout the untargetability of . *Although the projected ravens appear to return to Swain after striking a unit, this is purely visual and does not affect his healing in any way. *''Ravenous Flock's'' ability icon shares a visual similarity to . *Not considering any courses of mana regen, the formula of how many seconds Swain can have Ravenous Flock on is: ::s = 0.25}} + (25+2M)/a + 625/a^2 ^ - 25/a - ::Where "M" is Swain's mana when he activates his ultimate and "a" = "5,6,7" depending on Ravenous Flock's level. |video=Swain RVideo }} References cs:Swain de:Swain es:Swain fr:Swain pl:Swain pt-br:Swain ru:Swain zh:斯维因 Category:2010 release Category:Released champion Category:Season One release Category:Mage champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Slow champion Category:Ranged champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Root champion